


Intimacy

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has never initiated a kiss with Scott. Scott wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/19908552628/scott-holds-himself-over-logans-lap-his-legs).

Scott holds himself over Logan’s lap, his legs spread over the arms of the chair. The jut of Logan’s cock between his spread thighs is thick and demanding; later this afternoon, Scott plans on taking him deep inside and riding him until he aches with every step he takes tomorrow. Right now, he’s too busy watching Logan, holding his gaze as they wait to see who will snap first.

He wants Logan to kiss him. It’s always the other way around; he is always the one to invade Logan’s personal space and demand the touch of his lips and tongue. Logan has no problem with grabbing hold of him and bending him over, but a kiss is too much. It’s too intimate.

“What are you waiting for?” Logan grumbles. The words are a bare vibration, rumbling through his chest. Scott wants to place his hands on Logan’s bare chest and sink his fingers through the dark hair there until he can feel the rumble when Logan talks, but he keeps his arms at bay. He waits.

“I want you to kiss me,” he insists. He wants a hell of a lot more than that, but one kiss is at the top of his list right now. “Just a kiss, that’s all.”

“You’re in my lap without a stitch on you, and all you can ask for is a kiss?” Logan smirks and runs his palm up the outside of Scott’s thigh. Fuck, his hand is hot and the glint in Logan’s eyes is filled with dark promise. That’s what makes Scott catch Logan’s hand by the wrist and hold it in place, refusing to allow Logan to move. Logan’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “A kiss?”

“That’s all,” Scott confirms. “We’ve been doing this for a while. You’ve never kissed me.”

“Sure I have.”

“No. I’ve kissed you.” Under the weight of Logan’s stare, it is starting to seem like a meaningless distinction. Perhaps it’s just another case of him overthinking things, overcomplicating them. “I don’t even know what we are, Logan. I don’t know what this is.”

He’s never had a relationship based purely on sex, but he doesn’t even think that that is what this is. There’s something heavy in Logan’s eyes when he looks at him, something more than the primal lust it claims to be. He doesn’t know if that’s only wishful thinking.

Logan groans at him, which isn’t any kind of answer at all, but he relents. The hand that isn’t resting on Scott’s thigh rises to the back of his head, holding him in place. Scott swallows nervously, and his eyes fall shut as Logan closes the gap between them. Soft and slow, it feels nothing like it does when they fuck. Scott can feel himself losing his mind.

Logan peels back from him after only a moment, leaning back against his seat. “There,” he says. “Is that what you wanted?”

Scott answers by closing the distance again, and they swap kiss after kiss, as gentle as can be.


End file.
